


smell (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bordering on bestiality, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>真正的关键，真正促使他求Snape一起尝试的原因，如此用两人的生命为赌注，是出于那无法抗拒的气息。</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	smell (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53867) by Snegurochka. 



 

**气息**

 

Title: Smell

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 743

 

**Warning:**

Dubious consent, a bit. Bordering on bestiality, but not quite there. ;)  


**Summary:**

_The real point to it all, the real push that drove him to beg Snape to try it, to risk both their lives this way, was the smell_.  


**Notes:**

For the **100quills** prompt, 'Smell.' Very much inspired by the art above! The rest of my table is here.

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/100quills/smell.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：

半自愿，伪兽交

 

摘要：

_真正的关键，真正促使他求Snape_ _一起尝试的原因，如此用两人的生命为赌注，是出于那无法抗拒的气息。_

 

某鱼注：

体位上是RL/SS，另外不要被警告吓跑

 

 

===Smell 气息===

 

 

这，是到目前为止，他们两人做过最他妈傻的一件事，可世上没有后悔药。Remus已经像个野兽般将Snape扑倒，压在他身上，阴茎深深埋进男人体内，随着月上梢头的脚步，刺痛沿脊椎遍布每一个神经末梢。

 

很近了，太近了。

 

他混乱地咆哮，撕咬Snape的胸膛，当男人嘟囔着他忘记念的润滑咒时，Remus不耐烦地低吼。接着，他看上去舒缓多了，甚至可以说是欣喜和自豪，因为见到Snape脸上的惊慌渐渐被渲染，变成了期待与焦急。

 

_看着_ 一切发生， _感觉_ Snape的身体在他下面弓起痉挛，只不过是很小一部分诱惑。真正的关键，真正促使他求Snape一起尝试的原因，如此用两人的生命为赌注，是出于那无法抗拒的气息。

 

炉火中木质甜美，地板上细小的灰尘，汗珠淌过Snape的身子，还有外面雨水清新。男人的呼吸落在他身上，爆出滚烫的灼热，Remus贪婪攫取着整个房间充斥的激情。

 

他能嗅出Snape感觉到的每一点刺激，随着恐惧融化成强烈的欲望，体温慢慢升高。Snape不会爱抚他或者将他抱得更紧，男人只是伸展四肢，以地为席，让Remus吸入他浓重的麝香味道，以及，凶狠地占有自己。

 

一下简单的长驱直入，Snape闻上去就如同隐秘的森林，那么剧烈激荡；扭动屁股磨蹭，他难耐地尖锐抽气，仿佛被什么打中似的；缓缓撤回，则带来一阵阵挫败的呜咽；月亮每爬高一寸，Snape的恐惧似乎就回归一分，致命诱惑。待到莹润的银色从头顶笼罩他们，Snape已经燥热得像火山岩，随时准备沸腾，男人狂暴地握住自己用力摩挲，面孔因羞耻与渴求而扭曲。

 

伴随压抑不住的尖叫，他射精了，白浊四溅，快感的浪潮将他淹没。男人深深叹息，倒在地板上，布偶般任Remus予取予求。

 

Remus接近了，太近了。

 

手臂和胸口已经被浓密的皮毛覆盖，视野则开始模糊不清。他感到属于狼的尖牙在伸长，也知道Snape只能看到一头疯狂的黄眼睛怪物骑着他，畜生似的操他。

 

猛扑向前，躬身，一把拽开Snape的手，他开始舔男人小腹和阴茎上残留的精液。Snape再次呻吟，破碎的音符中挟着不可思议的淫靡味道，Remus野兽般饥渴地深深呼吸，更卖力地舔他，品尝他，从Snape的精液中汲取苦涩的芬芳。

 

他几乎要完全变形，此刻口中有太多利齿，血管中奔涌着不堪承受的热情。他发现自己的阴茎更长也更粗了，正毫不留情进出Snape的身子。下一步就是骨骼变化，到那时他将再也无力继续。他快要来不及了。

 

“Lupin。”Snape警告，男人声音低沉沙哑，十指在地板上徒劳地屈伸，“现在，你个混蛋， _现在。_ ”

 

又一次：性欲和渴望交缠的力量不足以抵抗空前的惊惶，沁透恐惧的气息硬生生直冲Remus鼻腔。他死死钳住Snape，几乎要将他刺穿，大口喘着气，将男人整个填满，在男人体内释放。

 

高潮来临时他嘶吼着，让Snape的恐惧一下一下打在自己身上，试着不去想为什么他需要这样，为什么在满月升起时操Snape能带来无与伦比的快感，比两人之间做过的任何事情更加震撼。他明白Snape以前从未感受过狼的阴茎在体内如此深入，他也明白Snape依旧在害怕。

 

汗湿和精液混合着口水，毛皮，以及他妈赤裸裸的恐惧，气息浓烈扑面而来，是他一辈子碰到过最奏效的催情剂。不能思考，可仅存的理智还足够让他在最终变化到来前抽离脱身。就地打滚，野兽在骨骼碎裂重整的蹂躏中仰天哀嚎。

 

恢复意识时似乎已经是傍晚了，他正以狼的形态蜷缩在墙角，Snape则踪迹皆无。不过Remus发现鼻子旁边端端正正摆着一条柔软的毯子，歪头拱了拱，薰衣草与柑橘那清甜沉静的幽香包裹住全部感官，那么平和安抚，他微笑，然后拥抱美梦。

 

有个魔药教授做爱人的好处之一：Snape永远明白嗅觉的重要性。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/5/17

 


End file.
